Crystal Fist IV (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Rasdinice. Select Supply manufacture, and then choose the mission, Crystal Fist IV. * Speak with Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. ** You will have to give him ingredients for THREE different recipes in the craft you have chosen. ** Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. *** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * Report back to Rasdinice to complete the mission. Notes *The list of possible crystal and ingredient choices is increased to 7 per menu from 6 in Crystal Fist III (S). *Each round of choices will contain one, and only one, of the ingredients needed in the recipe. *The round at which certain ingredient choices are available varies. For example, if a recipe calls for 1 of ingredient X, 1 of ingredient Y, and 1 of ingredient Z, the choices given may be Z+X+Y, Y+Z+X, X+Z+Y, etc. **Ingredients can be asked in a different order even for the same recipes. Just because it was one way earlier, doesn't mean it won't change later on. **'The time out on this op is very short, so you need to move quickly to avoid failing.' Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Angel's Flute - + Rosewood Lumber + Parchment **Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Bast Parchment - + Distilled Water + Elm Log + Moko Grass **Book Holder - + Holly Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Chestnut Sabots - + Sheep Leather + Chestnut Lumber **Console - + Dogwood Lumber x3 + Iron Sheet x2 **Couse - + Darksteel Ingot x2 + Brass Ingot + Ash Lumber **Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber **Lightning Bow - + Kaman + Ose Whisker **Partisan - + Ash Lumber + Darksteel Ingot + Silver Thread **Round Shield - + Iron Sheet + Oak Lumber + Mahogany Lumber **Sanctified Lumber - + Petrified Log + Ice Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Scimitar Cactus - + Cactus Arm + Humus + Iron Sheet + Red Gravel **Tarutaru Stool - + Elm Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Zamburak - + Coeurl Whisker + Oak Lumber + Steel Ingot *'Clothcraft' *'Smithing' *'Bonecraft' **Beetle Earring - + Beetle Jaw + Silver Earring **Carapace Mittens - + Dhalmel Leather + Fish Scales + Crab Shell *'Alchemy' **Cermet Kukri - + Ebony Lumber + Cermet Chunk + Wyvern Skin **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Earth Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Marid Tusk **Fire Arrowheads - + Iron Ingot + Grass Cloth + Slime Oil **Ice Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Cermet Chunk **Koen - + Slime Oil + Toad Oil + Homura + Brimsand **Paralysis Arrowheads - + Animal Glue + Copper Ingot + Imperial Cermet + Paralyze Potion **Paralysis Dust - + Puffball x2 **Porcelain Flowerpot - + Cermet Chunk **Remedy Ointment - + Distilled Water + Dried Marjoram + Qutrub Bandage + White Honey **Sleep Arrowheads - + Animal Glue + Bone Chip + Ram Horn + Sleeping Potion **Vermin Slayer - + Ameretat Vine + Lizard Blood + Darksteel Kilij **Wind Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Colibri Beak *'Cooking' **Beaugreen Sautee - + Beaugreens + Selbina Butter **Blackened Frog - + Copper Frog + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt **Colored Egg - + Distilled Water + La Theine Cabbage + Bird Egg + San d'Orian Carrot **Eel Kabob - + Olive Oil + Black Eel **Fish Broth - + Bluetail x2 **Melon Pie - + Thundermelon + Cinnamon + Bird Egg + Pie Dough + Maple Sugar **Pickled Herring - + Nosteau Herring + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt **Pie Dough - + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter **Pumpkin Soup - + Ogre Pumpkin + Sage + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt + Distilled Water **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **San d'Orian Tea - + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + Sage + Selbina Milk + Windurstian Tea Leaves **Sausage - + Black Pepper + Maple Log + Sage + Giant Sheep Meat + Rock Salt **Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple **Stone Cheese - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk **Tuna Sushi - + Distilled Water + Ground Wasabi + Gugru Tuna + Rice Vinegar + Tarutaru Rice *'Leathercraft' **Beak Helm - + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather x2 **Behemoth Mantle - + Wool Thread + Behemoth Hide **Black Mantle - + Tiger Mantle + Wool Thread + Tiger Leather **Hard Leather Ring - + Tiger Leather **Lizard Belt - + Iron Chain + Lizard Skin **Swordbelt - + Iron Chain + Tiger Leather x2 *'Goldsmithing' ---- Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.